So Lucky
by dpfanficxo
Summary: Emily was just a girl with a big dream, and soon it came true luckily she got a great boyfriend to go along with it. M E M I L Y
1. The Boy & The Girl

**Emily was just a girl with a big dream, and soon it came true luckily she got a great boyfriend to go along with it. Memily. **

**READ, REVIEW,& ENJOY : ).**

**Emily's POV:**

My whole life I always wanted to be a superstar. That person everyone wanted to be and looked up to. Who would've know I could get that chance to make my younger childhood dreams come true.

It all started with me waking up on one very sunny day in New York, New York. I was getting dressed and my mom and I were about to leave for the mall.

"Emily sweetie hurry, your dad is getting impatient." My mom called out to me.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" I said back to her.

I walked down the steps in my usual black pair of converse, a blue and green plaid shirt with a pair of my favorite denim shorts.

"Well, you look great. So can we go now?" Cody, my brother said annoyed. He smiled though.

"Sure thing."

We all got into the car and made our way to the mall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mitchel's POV:**

Ever since I was a little boy, I always wanted to find that girl of my dreams. You know, the blonde with blue eyes, just the right height. Everything I needed. Maybe by going to this audition for a new TV show, I'll find her.

"Mitchel, c'mon we're going shopping!" My sister shouted.

"Miley, do I have to go? I mean Jason is about to come over and we were gonna play video games all night!" I answered back.

"Fine suit yourself, no superman snow cone for you!" she shouted with a smirk on her face.

(Superman snow cones had been my favorite ever since I was little and she knew it. Of course I had to go. My plans with Jason would just have to wait.)

"WHAT!" I was shocked that she would use that against me. "Fine I'll go, but you really have to get some friends Mi."

"Whatever, just come on and stop talking"

So we got into the car and were on our way to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily's POV:**

I think my mom has finally got enough of my annoying questions like; "are we there yet?" . I've only asked about eighteen times.

"Hey mom--"

"Yes Emily, we are here."

I chuckled a little at my mom's response. It's like she knew what I was going to ask. I smiled and got out of the car.

"Finally! Do you know how crazy it is to be in a car with Emily for so long?" Cody questioned, but no one replied.

I hit him on the side of his arm, it kind of hurt because of his muscles.

"Ouch, what was that for" He asked.

"For just being an idiot. Now lets go inside" I said.

"Okay, kids your dad and I are going to go look around, so we'll meet up in a few hours" my mom told us.

"Okay, Mom." Cody and I replied.

I eventually left Cody because he was talking to what he would call "hot girls". Shopping is what I wanted to do. I walked into a store with a ton of shoes everywhere! It must've been heaven.

As I was roaming around with about six pairs of shoes in my hand, I ran into someone, dropping all of the shoes in my hands.

"Oh, I'm very sorry" He said. His voice was smooth as honey. His hair was not very shaggy, but just right. His beautiful brown eyes. All I could do was blush.

"It's okay" The words stumbled out.

He gave me a smile and helped me pick all of the shoes I had dropped, back up.

"Thanks"

"I'm guessing you must love shoes?" He asked me, actually curious.

"Yeah." That was all that came out. I was too stuck looking at his handsome face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mitchel's POV:**

Man, this girl is so beautiful. She instantly had me star struck. My heart started beating faster, but I kept my cool, just making small talk. After her response to my obvious question we just sat there. Staring at each other. Eventually she snapped out of it and blushed. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"I'm Mitchel; Mitchel Musso" I said with a smile while helping her stand back up.

"Emily Osment" She said with a smile.

"Here, I'll help you with these." I offered. She didn't reject my offer.

Once we got to the counter, she placed all of her shoes onto the counter and the cashier gave her a price.

"I'll pay for it" I offered.

"No, it's fine I got it."

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I made you pay for this by yourself?" I questioned her.

She just smiled and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily's POV:**

Mitchel. What a great name. It fit him too. His smile was so wonderful, it gave me goose bumps. He is defiantly a gentleman. I love shoes so much more now, that I met him. He paid for my shoes and I thanked him.

"You got yourself a great guy" The cashier lady said with a smile and quietly too.

"I guess I do." I agreed with her and smiled then left the shoe store with Mitchel.

**Okay, so what do you think? Give me reviews please, it'll help me out a ton. Once I get five Reviews I'll continue : ) Thank you.**


	2. Family friends?

**I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE IDEAS. **

**Okay, so I love all the reviews you guys have given. They have helped! Keep them coming, Thanks.**

**READ, REVIEW & ENJOY!**

**Emily's POV:**

So Mitchel and I left the shoe store and what could I say, I was having a good time. We were laughing and joking and before I even knew it we were halfway to the food court. He must've read my mind because I was seriously hungry. Or maybe he could just hear my stomach growling like a dog.

**Mitchel's POV:**

Emily is such a beautiful girl. I was having a blast. Really I was. I had this weird feeling in my gut the whole time, but it was a good one. We laughed and talked about random stuff. I was comfortable. Soon I heard her stomach growling so we made our way to the food court.

"Hey" Emily said giving me a look. It looked really sexy, but I know she didn't intend on it being that way.

"What?" I asked her. Quickly I realized what she was doing.

A giant chuckle came from me and I was laughing like crazy.

She was tickling me.

"Someone's ticklish" Emily said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'm going to get you back Ems!" I laughed and smiled at her.

"Ems?" She had a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah, I like it" I gave her a smile. We sat silently for a moment.

"So would you call this our first date?" I asked her kind of blushing.

"Maybe" She gave a big smile and looked in my eyes.

**Emily's POV:**

I am really starting to like Mitchel. Even though it's only been like a full hour of us being around each other. I feel like I know him so much more.

**Mitchel's POV:**

My first real date! Well I think anyways and with such a wonderful girl.

"I think this is a date" I said with a small smile.

"I was thinking the same thing" She said simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHOA!" I said shockingly

"What? What's wrong?" Emily said worriedly

"It's been three hours!" I was shocked.

"No way!" she said as well.

I checked my phone and realized I had four missed calls from my sister. Emily was smiling at me this whole time. I looked up at her and she blushed and turned her head slightly.

**Emily's POV:**

It had been three whole hours! Who would've guessed?

He had gotten out his phone and the whole time I was just staring at him, smiling too. He's so adorable, with his brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was a little taller then me too. I loved it. Soon my phone was vibrating.

I looked at the Caller ID that read: Mom.

"Hello" I said to my mom on the other line sweetly.

"Em, we're getting ready to leave so meet us at the food court sweetie."

"Alright mom, no problem."

"Okay, love you darling"

"Love you too."

Our phone call had ended. Mitchel gave me a look, it made my heart beat faster.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, curiously.

"Oh, uh nothing." He said looking down.

I thought for a moment. I soon realized that his eyes shot up at me at my last sentence to my mom. Did he think it was a guy?

"By the way, I was talking to my mom on the phone if you were wondering" I said, as if answering a question.

"Oh, so you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked me looking straight at me.

"No, but I do have someone in mind." I said to him calmly acting casual.

"He'll be one lucky guy" He mumbled, but I heard it clear as ever.

I blushed slightly and looked up from him and seen my parents, and brother not too far away.

"I want you to meet some people." I stood up and looked at him

"Okay, who?" He seemed curious.

"Just follow me" I smiled at him and took his hands.

"Okay, whatever you say."

**Mitchel's POV:**

Emily was pulling me towards a group of people. A tallish man, a slender looking women and a boy about the same age as Emily and I just a little taller then Emily. Suddenly we appeared closer to them. They all had smiles on there faces.

"Hey mom, dad! Cody." When she first spoke it caught me off guard.

Her parents? She wanted me to meet her parents? Man, she must really think I'm special. I had a biggish smile on my face, but I tried to keep it cool.

"Mom, dad this is Mitchel" She said it sweetly and with her smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Osment" I went to shake her fathers hand first and he gave me a nice smile and nod, and the same for her mother.

"Sweetie just call us Eugene and Theresa" Her mom said with a smile.

"Sure thing Theresa" I smiled back at her.

"Oh and before I forget, this is my brother Cody"

"Hey, dude don't I know you already?" I said with a slight smile.

"Dude, Mitch!? What's up?" We gave each other a "man hug"

**Emily's POV:**

I was simply confused. I had just introduced my parents to the amazing guy I had basically spent all day with and he knows my brother? What has happened to the planet?

"You guys have met?" I had asked them.

"Yeah Ems, your brother is like best friends with my sister" His words shocked me.

"You mean to tell me Miley has a brother and never told me? I mean where could she hide you?" I asked both of them.

"Haha, you're funny Ems. She doesn't hide me anywhere. It's just lately I've been going to a lot of acting auditions and I haven't had time to be home. I can't believe she never mentioned me. I'm going to get her!" He said. He almost looked mad for a second, but that face came to a smile.

" Oh. Wait did you say acting auditions? So have I. I guess that's why Miley never really mentioned you."

"Yeah, but I wonder why your brother never mentioned you to me" He said turning towards my brother.

I turned to my brother as well. Giving him a look he didn't appreciate.

"Well Mitchel, how about you invite your sister over for dinner and your parents too of course!" My mom proposed. She seemed anxious.

"Sure thing Theresa!" He said cheerfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV:**

It's been a whole week since I've talked to Em. I wonder what she's doing.

(In text)

M: Emzie what's up? :D

E: Oh nothing………. If meeting your bro that I've never heard about is nothing!

M: HUH? How did you find out I had a brother?

E: Eh idk maybe I met him today at the MALL!

M: Oh that would make sense. Where are you?

E: It doesn't matter. I'll see you tonight for dinner.

M: What?

E: MITCHEL will tell you all about it. Bye!

M: Emzie, you can't be mad.

E: & what if I am?

M: Ugh, you're being immature.

E: Whatev, bye.

I can not believe Emily would be so immature about the whole situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mitchel's POV:**

My phone soon started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and it read Miley.

"Hold on Ems, I gotta take this call."

"No problem babe" She called me babe and blushed. I smiled back at her and blushed a little as well. I was happy.

---------------------

"Hey sis, what's up?" I asked Miley through the other end.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a fight with a good friend of mine because of my BROTHER! Just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving. Are you catching a ride with Emily or should I take you home?" She said rudely.

"Uh, how'd you know about Emily?" I was confused.

"She's the friend I was fighting with about you. I'll explain later. See you at home?"

"Oh okay and yeah I'll just catch a ride with Ems" I smiled when I said the nickname I gave her.

"Alright, love you bro."

"Love you too, bye"

As soon as I ended the conversation I turned around, but ended up tripping over my two feet and was greeted with a peck on the lips.

"S-sorry." Her voice was so soft and scared.

"Ems, it's okay. I had totally tripped onto you anyways" I gave her a small smile.

She blushed and walked back towards her parents and Cody.

"Well are you guys ready to jet?" Cody asked calmly.

"Sure. Mitchel do you want a ride?" I smiled simply at her questioned.

"Yeah, that would be great. I was just about to ask. Thanks"

"Anytime Mitch. If it's okay if I call you that." Theresa asked.

"Sure thing Mrs. O. If it's okay if I call you that"

"Fine with me."

-----------------------------------------

"Alright Mitchel, see you in like an hour!" Emily smiled big and gave me a hug before I exited the car. I felt like the luckiest guy alive to have met such a wonderful person.

"Yeah. I'll tell my mom and sis too, of course."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."


End file.
